A Legend in the Making
by InuNarufan01
Summary: Naruto finds out that his long lost relative is living somewhere outside of Konoha. This relative has the key to make Naruto a stronger shinobi. Once he meets this relative, crazy things start to happen like accidentally reviving the Fourth Hokage. REDONE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only character I own altogether is my OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

_thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: I wanted to start this story completely over after reading what I had originally wrote for this story. So hopefully you guys will like this better. **

**A Legend in the Making **

**Prologue**

_An orange and blonde haired boy was standing in front of tombstone when three older shinobi walked up from behind him. One of the older shinobi had a patch of black hair while the rest of his body was covered in bandages, while the second one was a kunochi that held her hair up in a bun, and the last one wore a pair of glasses. They knew the boy was hurting since he lost his only family member two days ago. _

"_Is N-Naruto," asked the young boy. "Still alive at least?"_

"_I'm afraid not dear boy," said the older glasses man. "He died during the sealing of the demon fox." _

"_I-I see," muttered the boy as he felt another wave of tears begin to emerge in his eyes. "Then there is no other reason for me to stay here is there?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

_The young boy began to wipe his tear-stained eyes before saying his last goodbyes to the elder shinobi before departing from the place he once called home. After the boy left, the elders sighed before returning to the hospital. _

"_Do you think he will come back, Danzo," asked the elder Kunochi?_

"_I highly doubt it Koharu," answered Danzo as they finally entered the hospital. "That boy has nothing left here in this village."_

"_What if this plan doesn't work," asked the man with glasses?_

"_Trust me Homura, it will work," answered Danzo as they entered a room where one little baby was located in. "We will use Naruto as weapon." As they were about to pickup Naruto, I blur passes them and snatches the young infant in its arms. The blur than slowed down revealing an older man with gray hair and a pipe in his mouth. He also wore the traditional robes of the Hokage. _

"_I think not," said the older Hokage. "The Fourth had entrusted me to make sure nothing happens to his son."_

"_But Sarutobi," began Homura._

"_No from this day forward I will punish anyone who dares think to use the boy as a tool (pause) and hopefully he can grow up to be a fine shinobi. _

_After he yelled at what the three council members were about to do, Sarutobi sped off towards the Hokage Tower. 'It's a shame that they were able to cause your only living relative to leave Naruto, but I think one day you will actually meet him. But for now it is up to me to make sure you are taken care of.' Little did the old Hokage know that this was just the beginning for Naruto's quest to become a legend. _

* * *

**AN: Hopefully you guys liked this, and please don't forget to review. I will keep writing my other stories as well, it just that I like to switch around a lot. I will also make sure I will update as soon as possible. **


	2. Naruto's Personal Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only character I own altogether is my OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This story will mostly be in a Normal POV format, but I will occasionally thrown in Character POVs as well. **

**A Legend in the Making**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto's Personal Mission**

A young blonde boy was sitting in one of the many hospital beds in his room. The boy looked to be around twelve years of age with a pair of oceanic blue eyes and on his face he had whisker like marks. He usually wore an orange and blue jumpsuit with a blue hitai-ate with a leaf symbol. But right now he was wearing a pale green hospital gown with bandages that covered him from head to toe.

The blonde let out a sigh as he reflected back to very reason he was covered in bandages.

_(Flashback starts)_

_Two young genin were fighting in a valley that was divided by a river. What stood out more about the location of the battle, were the two carved statues of the founders of Konohagakure .The statue on the right of the waterfall was no other than the Hashirama Senju also known as the first Hokage. The other statue on the left is the founder of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha who was believed to have controlled the Kyuubi on that fateful night. This place was called the Valley of the End, and was a fitting place for the battle between the two genin._

_One of the boys had long blue hair with huge massive hand-like wings. The boy looked to be the same age as the blonde, but his eyes were red. These eyes were different than most eyes; they have the ability to create powerful genjutsus and are able to copy another shinobi's attacks. These eyes are a distinct bloodline within the mighty Uchiha clan, which are called the Sharingan. The blue haired boy was currently creating a lightning technique in his right hand. _

_Meanwhile the other boy was the same blonde, but there was a huge difference. He was being protected by a mass of red chakra that took the form of a fox. His normally blue eyes became a slitted crimson red. The blonde's whisker markers became more distinguished and his teeth morphed in fangs. The boy was the container of the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the tailed beasts. Over the first few years of his life, the village despised him, shunned him, and even called him a monster all because of the demon that was sealed inside of him. Now here is the same boy fighting the only person he considered a brother. He was fighting to keep the blue-haired boy from running away from their village. _

_The blonde was currently creating a ball made of pure wind that was infused with his red chakra. _

_Without warning, the two boys leapt into the air, while crying out:_

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Sasuke," whispered the blonde as the door to his hospital room opened.

"Hey Naruto," said the visitor. "I see you are recovering quite well."

The blond immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, Shikamaru."

Naruto's visitor was a twelve year old boy that had black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail on the top of his head. His lazy eyes were a black while he had silver earrings on both ears. Shikamaru wore a green vest that only a chunin would wear, while he wore his Hitai-ate on his right arm.

"Choji, Neji, and Kiba," said Shikamaru as he sat down on one of the empty hospital beds in the room. "Are all still recovering from our mission."

"Well that's good," said Naruto .

"Now I have to escort the Sand Ninja to the gate, what a pain."

"Will you say bye to Gaara for me?"

"Sure, but that would be a pain as well."

"You haven't changed a bit"

"Well I'm off," said Shikamaru as he walked over to the door as a nurse walked in to checkup on Naruto.

"Well it seems your all better," said the Nurse as she removed the last bandage from Naruto. "You are free to go."

"Thanks," said Naruto as he got up from the hospital bed. "Hey Shikamaru want to join me for some ramen at Ichiraku's?"

"Did you already forget that I have an escort mission," answered Shikamaru. "So that would be a no."

"Oh yeah."

"Well Bye," said Shikamaru as he left Naruto alone in the hospital room.

After Shikamaru left, Naruto quickly changed into his trademark outfit and then he jumped out the window. He was so hungry that it took him a few seconds to find Ichiraku's. Once he approached the restaurant, he spotted Shizune.

"Hey Shizune," greeted Naruto as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette turned around, not the least bit surprised that Naruto was standing there. She was dressed in her usual attire while holding Tonton, the pet pig, in her arms. She was sent to Ichiraku's by Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade sent me here to prevent you from eating any of this ramen," said Shizune.

"What?!"

"Which means it is off limits, until you fully heal."

"B-But I am healed."

"Just because it was okay for you to leave the hospital doesn't mean you are fully recovered."

"Oh man," muttered Naruto as he began to walk away from Ichiraku's and Shizune. "Grandma is going to pay for this."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Naruto finally arrived to the Hokage's office, ready to give Tsunade a piece of his mind. But when he got there, Tsunade wasn't even there. The office was completely empty, except for the large desk that was in the center with piles and piles of paperwork that needed to be finished. As Naruto was about to leave, an idea began to pop into his head.

'It wouldn't hurt to play Hokage would it,' thought Naruto as he reached for the Hokage Hat? 'I mean it could be fun'

A few seconds later Naruto was role-playing with his clones:

"Lord Hokage," said Clone 1. "I'm here to report."

"What is it," asked Naruto?

"I have found the whereabouts of Grandma."

"Well, spill it."

"She is currently drinking in the Drunken Cow Bar."

"I've should have known, very well you may go now," sighed Naruto as the clone 1 vanished in puff of smoke."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a giggle. Here he was with total access in the Hokage's office, and so far no one knows he is even in here. Suddenly, one of his clones knocked a black box off the bookshelve, but luckily Naruto was able to catch it in time.

'_That was close,' _thought Naruto as all of his remaining clones vanished in a puff of smoke. _'I wonder what is in this?'_

Naruto slowly began to lift the lid off of the box to reveal there were a bunch of files in closed inside. But one of the files stood out more than the rest. This file had Naruto's name on it and was a different color from all the rest. He grabbed the file and began to flick through the pages. As he continued to look into the file, he came across some interesting news.

'This is my birth certificate,' Naruto said to himself as he continued to look at it. 'My parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki, but they both died on the day I was born. Whoa, what the-, I have a living relative? Hmm, his name is Neos Namikaze. That means I have an uncle! (Keeps reading) What? My uncle is a missing ninja? It says here he betrayed the village three days after Kyuubi attacked the village. His last location was in Cave Country and that was three days ago."

After reading this startling information, Naruto slowly placed the file back into its rightful place. Once he did that Naruto found a piece of paper with a pen and began to write a letter to Tsunade. Naruto let out a sigh as he finished writing the letter_. 'How come no one has told me about him? I mean you would think all my life this uncle of mine would have taken care of me.'_

Once he finished writing, he left the hokage tower and headed towards his apartment. Naruto's apartment was small and disorganized. He never cleaned anything allowing creatures such as cockroaches to become his roommates. He was currently packing a few items that he would need to take on his personal mission.

'_I wonder what he would be like,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he finished packing. _'I bet he looks exactly like me.'_

After the young blonde finished packing, he slowly made way towards the main gate, and noticed the guards were nowhere in sight. _'They must be in between shifts,'_ thought Naruto as he ran out the gates. He managed to run a good five hours before the lights of Konoha were no longer visible in the distance.

A blonde woman that held her hair in pigtails was sitting in one of the many bars in Konohagakure. She had brown eyes and a green diamond marking on her forehead. The woman was dressed in a beige top that hugged her large breasts while she wore a pair of green capris. She was currently on her second cup of sake, when Shizune rushed over to her immediately.

"Lady Tsunade," shouted Shizune!

The blonde woman sighed before glancing up at her assistant. "What is it?"

"It's Naruto!"

"What about him?"

"He left the village!"

"What," yelled Tsunade as quickly got up form where she was sitting! "When did he leave?"

"I don't know," answered Shizune as she handed Tsunade a letter." But he left a letter addressed to you."

Tsunade grabbed the letter and quickly began to read it:

_Dear Grandma,_

_I decided to go on a mission of my own to find the man known as Neos Namikaze. It turns out the guy is the only living relative I've got. I know it is a huge risk and all since he's a missing ninja, but it's worth a shot. Heck maybe he will be able to teach some awesome ninjustu. So you and Pervy Sage don't have to worry. I will be fine, Believe it!_

_Naruto_

_Ps: I'm so mad at you for denying me the right to eat ramen today"_

Tsunade sighed. 'This is not good, he must have read his file that was stored in my office.'

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Shizune," ordered Tsunade. "I want you to tell Jiraiya about this immediately and send Kakashi and Sakura to track Naruto."

"Yes," said Shizune as she ran out of the bar.

Tsunade sighed for the second time that day before walking back to her office. 'If Naruto finds his uncle, he might actually learn the truth on why he was alone. And if that happens, will he still want to become Hokage?"

To Be Continued……………..

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully ****you liked this chapter and please review. I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	3. Traveling to Cave Country

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only character I own altogether is my OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This story will mostly be in a Normal POV format, but I will occasionally thrown in Character POVs as well. **

**A Legend in the Making**

**Chapter 2**

**Traveling to Cave Country**

In a forest not too far from the Wave Country, the sun's rays began to shine on our favorite hyperactive ninja's sleeping form. Naruto slowly began to open his eyes, as everything in the forest began to come to life. Birds were singing their morning tunes, while the deer were found grazing in the pasture not too far from him. But one sound stood out more to Naruto than all the rest, and that sound was coming from his empty stomach.

'_Man,'_ Naruto said to himself as he began to pull out an instant cup of ramen. _'I'm so hungry.'_

He quickly created a little cooking fire and placed his cup of ramen in a portable pan that he got from his backpack. As Naruto waited for three minutes for his food to get done, he decided to quickly take a leak. So he got up from his campsite, not even noticing sounds of small feet scurrying in bushes next to him.

"Ah that's a lot better," said Naruto as he pulled and zipped up his pants. "Now I'm ready to eat some ramen."

Once Naruto got back to his campsite, he froze in his tracks when he saw his breakfast being scarfed down by not just one but three raccoons. He quickly snapped into action by trying to save what was left of his breakfast. Naruto tried throwing sticks and even rocks to scare the little thieves, but that only seemed to make them angry. Without any warning, the raccoon trio attacked Naruto with a vengeance, scratching and biting him to death. (Well not literally.) After the little thieves were done attacking Naruto, they finished up the last of his breakfast and left.

"Stupid Raccoons," muttered the scratched up Naruto. "Now what am I going to do for breakfast?

* * *

A young girl with short pink hair and green eyes was waiting on bridge that was close Konoha's hot springs. She wore a red outfit with the traditional blue shinobi sandals while wearing her Hitai-ate as a hair accessory.

She let out a sigh as a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity was walking towards her. "You're late Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi wore a green shinobi vest that is the standard uniform for a jonin while he always wears a mask that covers up his face. He usually wears his Hitai-ate over his left eye, to keep his sharingan from activating. Kakashi was the former student of the Fourth Hokage and used to be the part of the prestigious Anbu Black Ops organization. Many of his enemies know him by his nickname, the Copycat Ninja.

"You see there was this cat that was stuck in a tree-,"began Kakashi as he was interrupted by his student.

"I'm not buying it sensei."

"You didn't even let me finish," muttered Kakashi as he whipped out his Make-out Paradise novel.

"Don't tell me you're going to read that," said the pink-haired girl. "Aren't we supposed to start our hunt for Naruto now?"

"Yes we will start Sakura," answered Kakashi. "But we have to wait for Master Jiraiya to get here."

"You mean he's tagging along?"

"Yes."

'_Why me,_' Sakura said to herself_. 'The last time I went on mission with Master Jiraiya, he wouldn't stop talking about his perverted books. Also the fact, that he ruined my impression of what the Toad Sanin would be like. (pause) Anyways, what I really want to know is why Naruto decided to leave the village.'_

"So, sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Why did Naruto leave the village?"

"Because-,"Kakashi started to answer but was rudely interrupted for the second time that day.

"He left the village on a personal mission to find his uncle," said Jiraiya as he walked over to Kakashi and Sakura.

"What," said Sakura?

"But we need to get moving, Naruto is already closing in on his uncle's last location."

With that said, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sakura ran out the village gates into the Hidden Leave Forest.

* * *

It has been three hours since our hyperactive ninja left his campsite. Naruto's day did not start out the way he had planned. Of course he was still somewhat hungry, since he didn't get to eat breakfast.

"Man," muttered Naruto as he held his hands over his stomach. "I'm sooooo hungry. If it wasn't for those stupid raccoons, I wouldn't be starving like this. Hopefully if I could get to a town, I would be able to get something to eat. (Growl) I should of have packed more ramen cups."

Naruto continued walk until he spotted a familiar bridge. "Hey, looks like I'm back in the Land of Waves. Cool, I could drop in and say hello to Inari and Tazuna."

Naruto slowly crossed over the bridge, entering into a small village that is now one of the most important trade ports in the world. All the buildings were remodeled or some of them were newly built. The villagers themselves were cheerful and friendly, a lot different than during the dark times of Gato's reign. As Naruto continued to walk through the hustle and bustle of the village, he spotted a little a boy wearing a fisherman hat near the docks with an older man.

"Hey Tazuna, Inari," shouted Naruto as he began to run over to the older man and the boy!

Inari and Tazuna both stopped what they were doing and turned around to face the blond. "Oh, it's Naruto!"

Once Naruto reached them, he let out his trademark smile. "Wow, it's been a year since that mission, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has," said Tazuna as he went back to work. "What brings you here?"

"I'm on a mission."

"Huh," asked Inari. "What kind of mission?"

"I'm searching for my uncle," answered Naruto. "So I'm on my way to Cave Country."

"Well, what a coincidence," said Tazuna as he began reel in a boat. "Inari and I were just about to leave for Cave Country."

"Really," asked a surprised Naruto. "Will it bother you if I tag along?"

"Of course you can come," laughed Tazuna as he began to help Inari get into the boat. "Since it is my way of repaying you for what you did for us back then."

"Thanks," said Naruto as he began to climb into the boat.

Within a few minutes, Tazuna began to paddle the boat out of the village's port. As the boat was now crossing into the ocean, Naruto's stomach began to growl very loudly. Tazuna and Inari glanced over towards the now red-faced Naruto.

"Wow," said Inari as he began to go through some of the things they packed on the boat. "Sounds like you must be really hungry."

"Yeah," said an embarrassed Naruto. "I didn't have anything to eat since yesterday."

"Well, maybe you can eat this," said Inari as he handed Naruto a bento box. "Luckily, my mom made enough lunches for us."

"Thanks," said Naruto as he began to scarf down his food, while the other two just laughed as they watched him eat. _'Hm, it's been a while since I last ate something as good as this.'_

A small brown pug was leading Kakashi, Sakura, and Jiraiya through the hustle and bustle of the Land of Waves. It would occasionally stop and sniff for any traces of the target that the group is looking for. As the pug continued to sniff, Sakura spotted a woman with long blue hair walking into one of the nearby shops.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "I think I just saw someone I recognized, so I will be right back."

The silver-haired jonin let out a sigh. "Fine, but if Pakkun finds a trail leading us to Naruto, we need you to be there."

"Okay," said Sakura as she ran into the clothing shop. _'I know that woman looked a lot like Inari's mom, Tsunami. If Naruto did come through here, then it is most likely she knows where he is.'_

Sakura endlessly looked around, for Tsunami in the small clothing shop. She searched throughout aisle upon aisle, even found herself admiring a pair of shoes that she found to like. It wasn't until ten minutes in her search, when Sakura finally located Tsunami.

"Tsunami," greeted Sakura as she casually walked over to the blue-haired woman. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Oh," said a surprised Tsunami. "You're that young ninja that traveled with Naruto. So what was your name again?"

"It's Sakura," kindly answered Sakura. "And I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Have you by any chance, seen Naruto come here at all today?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I think I saw him by the docks four hours ago."

"Do you know why he was there?"

"I think he was talking to Tazuna and Inari."

"Do you know where Tazuna and Inari are right now?"

"They are most likely on their way to Cave Country by now."

Sakura let out a sigh. _'So Naruto must have left with Tazuna, since they both are going to Cave Country. I better tell Kakashi-sensei about this."_

"So was that all you need to ask me," asked Tsunami as she picked out yellow and orange polka-dotted dress?

"Oh, no that will be all," answered Sakura as she sped out of the shop. "Thanks for helping me out!"

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto," shouted Inari as he began to shake the hyperactive blond from his slumber!

"Wha-What," yawned Naruto as he stretched out his arms after just being woken up from his nap?

"Look," said Inari as he pointed towards a huge island that began to emerge from the heavily dense fog. The land was covered completely by a tangle of trees and caves. In the center of the island, there was a river that led straight to a huge 100 foot waterfall. Also, there were not too many villages in this foreign land. Usually, the villages were found inside the various caves that were found throughout the island. "We're here!"

"Well, we better start heading towards the Rock Village," said Tazuna as he unpacked the boat. "Since, they need me to start building them a new bridge across some waterfall."

So, Inari and Naruto helped Tazuna unload their luggage, before setting off into one of many forests that are scattered throughout the island. At some point during this journey, Naruto kept swatting the annoying flies and mosquitoes that kept bugging him as they trekked through the forest. Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind the trio. Naruto quickly sprang into action; he pulled out a kunai and tossed it to wherever that sound came from. Once, he heard the sound of his kunai hit something, Naruto slowly went to investigate. When he found what the kunai hit, Naruto sighed in relief.

'It was only a rabbit,' thought Naruto as he returned to where Tazuna and Inari were waiting for him.

"So, what was it," asked Inari curiously?

"Uh," answered Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was just a rabbit."

"Didn't you do that the last time I traveled with you," asked Tazuna as he whipped out a bottle of sake?

"Well," answered Naruto as he began to change the topic. "We better get moving. Since I know you don't want to be late."

"Whatever," said Tazuna as they began to head off towards the Rock village once again.

* * *

"Not bad for a small fry," said a mysterious man as he watched Naruto, Tazuna, and Inari leave. "I think that it will be time for me to make an appearance to my targets."

With that said the mysterious man shunshined from the tree he was hiding in earlier to greet the unexpecting Naruto.

To Be Continued…

Who is this mysterious man and what does he want with Naruto?

All will be revealed in the next chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, since it took me a while to figure out where I was going with it. Also please don't forget review my story, I will appreciate it. Finally, I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	4. The Notorious Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only character I own altogether is my OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This story will mostly be in a Normal POV format, but I will occasionally thrown in Character POVs as well. **

* * *

**A Legend in the Making**

**Chapter 3**

**The Notorious Thief**

Naruto, Tazuna, and Inari have been traveling through the dense forest for half a day now. Neither of them even showed signs of exhaustion as they continued towards their destination point. They would occasionally stop for a bite to eat or to even take in their surroundings, but a certain hyperactive ninja was starting to get really bored on this trip. Naruto was usually never a very patient individual, which was one of the many qualities that greatly annoyed those who traveled with him.

"Man this is so boring," whined Naruto.

"Be patient Naruto," said Tazuna as they continued to trek through the forest. "We are almost there."

"Well," asked Naruto. "How long is it going to take us to get to this village?"

Tazuna let out an annoyed sigh. "It will take us about another hour to get there."

"Another hour!"

"Its okay bro," said Inari. "I think I know what we can do to pass up the time."

"Well," asked Naruto as he stopped his whining. "What is it?"

"How about," answered Inari excitedly. "We play a game of I Spy."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

"Well, how about I start it off," said a mysterious voice. "I spy with my little eyes three travelers that will soon have their things stolen by me."

Naruto and the others quickly turned around to find that there was a man sitting on a tree branch not too far from where they were standing. The man was a 24 year old that had spiky orange hair with blond streaks and his eyes were an oceanic blue. He wore a pair of black pants with a white shirt that had the symbol of death on the front. The man also wore a black trench coat that was very similar to Ibiki's while he had three ear piercings on his right ear. His shuriken holder was attached to his right leg and also seemed to be carrying a weapon that is wrapped up on his back.

"Who are you," asked Naruto as he pulled out a kunai?

"Who am I," answered the man as he began to smirk. "You could call me Fang."

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in Konoha, which made it a perfect day for Tsunade to stand outside on the roof of Hokage Tower. She was thinking about everything that happened since the day that Naruto left the village on his 'personal' mission:

_(Flashback) _

_Tsunade began to pace back and forth as she waited for Team Kakashi to show up. She really did not like being kept waiting, especially when something might happen to her favorite hyperactive ninja. _

'_What's taking them so long,' said Tsunade as she sat down in her chair. "I could understand with Kakashi, but Sakura?"_

_She let out a sigh as the door to her office swung open, revealing an exhausted Shizune being followed in by Sakura and Kakashi._

"_Lady Tsunade," wheezed Shizune. "Here they are!"_

"_Good," said Tsunade. "Now I can give them their mission."_

"_Um," asked Sakura as she walked into the room with Kakashi. "Shouldn't we wait for Naruto to get here?"_

"_Well, this mission has to deal with Naruto."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Naruto decided to leave the village to go on what he calls a 'personal mission.'_

"_What kind of mission?"_

"_I will have Kakashi explain it to you later. Right now I need you two to track him down and bring him back to the village."_

"_I presume," said Kakashi. "You have found a third member that will assist us on this mission."_

"_Yes," answered Tsunade as she leaned back in her chair. "He will join you shortly."_

"_Understood," said Kakashi as he shunshined out of the office. "Sakura get you things ready and meet me by the hot springs in ten minutes._

"_Okay," said Sakura as she shunshined out of the office as well._

_Tsunade let out another sigh as she stared at pile of paperwork on her desk. She knew she should get started with it, but at the same time Tsunade just wanted to go for a drink instead. As she kept staring at the paperwork of evil, Jiraiya climbed in through the window. _

"_You called," said Jiraiya._

"_Good you're here," said Tsunade as she lifted herself out of her chair. "While you were busy peeking at the ladies bath house again, Naruto left the village."_

_Jiraiya began to frown. "What?"_

"_It seems he was able to get into his file that is stored in my office and do you know what he came across?"_

"_What did he find?"_

"_He found out that he has a living relative that was last seen in Cave Country."_

"_You mean he found out about his uncle Neos Namikaze?"_

"_So since you are the Leaf's number one spy, you might have heard a thing or two about Neos, right?"_

_Jiraiya sighed as he folded his arms and turned to face the window. "The only thing I know is that Neos has become quite the troublemaker in the last few years."_

"_Well, wasn't he already a trouble maker?"_

"_Yes, but what he does now, goes beyond pranking people."_

"_So what does he do now," asked Tsunade as she pulled out a bottle of sake?_

"_He is a notorious thief that robs unexpecting travelers on the various roads in Cave Country. Only the locals call him the Wolf of Death, since he always works alone and would kill anyone that refused to hand over their items to him. I also heard that he goes by alias, Fang."_

_(End Flashback)_

Tsunade sighed as she looked up into the sky. '_If what Jiraiya says is true about Neos, than Naruto might find himself in a lot of trouble. (pause) Hopefully, Jiraiya and Team Kakashi will be able to find him in time." _

* * *

"D-Did you just say your name is Fang," asked Tazuna?

"Yeah," said 'Fang' as he leapt off the tree branch he was sitting on. "Now, be a nice old man and give me everything that you are carrying with you."

"And if he doesn't," asked Naruto as he gripped his kunai tightly?

"Well, he doesn't give me what I want then I would have to kill all three of you. And that is something I don't really want to do."

"Alright," said Tazuna in defeat. "I will give you all of our things, just please don't hurt my grandson."

"I knew you would give into your senses old man," said 'Fang' as he walked over to the trio's luggage. "Now what should I take from you all, hm?"

Just as the thief was about to steal their things, Naruto quickly threw some smoke pellets towards the man. The smoke pellets, caused 'Fang' to become off guard as Naruto and the others picked up their luggage and sped down the path that led straight to Rock village. Meanwhile, 'Fang' was able to clear all the smoke from the area.

'So this is a first,' Fang said to himself as he sped off after Naruto. 'Usually, my targets don't fight back. Well, this certainly made things a lot more entertaining for me."

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto, Tazuna, and Inari finally made it the Rock Village. The village was located in a cave that overlooked a massive waterfall. All the buildings were carved out of the stone and mud that was found in the cave. The amazing thing about the village was that it still was able to grow crops since the cave had a skylight that allowed the sun's rays to shine into the place. As the group continued to walk the streets of the village, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the thief they met back in the forest.

"Hey Tazuna," said Naruto. "Who is this guy named 'Fang'?"

"Well," answered Tazuna as he stopped in front of a huge building. "I've only heard stories about the man, but I can say that he is pretty notorious around these parts. One story said a merchant was traveling on the same road we were on earlier, and was killed by Fang because he didn't want hand over his gold jewelry. Many merchants and travelers either had things stolen by that man or were killed by refusing to hand over their things to him. There is also a rumor."

"A rumor about what," asked Inari curiously?

"That 'Fang' is only an alias and that he used to be part of one of the Hidden Villages."

"Which would mean," said Naruto. "He's a ninja."

"Yeah," agreed Tazuna as he knocked at the door of the huge building. The door slowly opened, revealing an older man that looked to be in his seventies.

"Ah Mr. Tazuna," greeted the old man. "We've been expecting you."

"So I guess it's time for me to start my work," said Tazuna as the three of them entered the large building. "So Mr. Shiomi, when do you want me to start?"

"I would like you to start now, but-"

"But what?"

Mr. Shiomi sighed as he turned to face the trio. "We've been having trouble with a thief that we have given the nickname the Wolf of Death. Because of this thief, our village hasn't been doing so well. We used to be a village where travelers would come to stay and relax in our famous hot springs. Now businesses are barely even making enough money to stay open. (pause) So we already lost two bridge builders to this man, and I don't know if I can allow you to put your life on the line."

"Well," volunteered Naruto. "If I take this guy out of the picture, will you allow Tazuna to build your bridge?"

"Oh," said Mr. Shiomi happily. "You're a ninja from the Leaf."

"That I am."

"You mean you will help us, even if we can't afford to pay you?"

"Yep, I never go back on my word because that is my way of the ninja, believe it!"

"Trust me," said Inari. "He came through for us back in the Land of Waves. So if anybody could get rid of 'Fang', it's Naruto."

"Well, before you go," asked Mr. Shiomi. "Is there anything I can do for you, Naruto?"

"Do you know a guy named Neos Namikaze," asked Naruto as he began to prepare his weapons for the upcoming battle?

"Sorry, I'm afraid I do not recall ever meeting the man."

"Oh, that's okay," said Naruto as he began to exit the building. "I'm sure someone else in the village may know, but right now I will deal with your pest problem."

"Just be careful, Naruto," warned Tazuna as he watched the blonde run back into the forest that surrounded the Rock village.

It wasn't shortly after he stepped outside the village, when a barrage of kunai attacked him from all angles. Luckily, Naruto was able to use his substitution jutsu at the last minute.

"So," said Fang as he swirled his kunai in his left hand. "Did you think you would get away from me that easily, kid?

"I'm going to make you pay," said Naruto as he threw some shuriken towards Fang. "For what you did to all the merchants and travelers you killed. Since, I made a promise to the elder of the Rock village that I will get rid of you!"

"You get rid of me? I think you might be dreaming kid," mocked 'Fang' as he immediately dodged Naruto's shuriken with ease.

Before 'Fang' decided to counterattack with another barrage of kunai, Naruto quickly used substitution to avoid getting hit by the thief's attack. He was then able to get behind Fang and kick him extremely hard. But to Naruto's dismay, Fang was able to see his attack coming, so he was able to substitute a clone in the last second.

"Is that all you got," taunted Naruto. "Or are you to chicken to fight me directly?"

"Well, if it is a fight you want then I wonder how you will be able to handle this," said Fang as he began to go through a series of different hand signs. "**Ninja Art: Static Rain." **

Black clouds began to form in the sky after Fang finished the hand signs required for the jutsu. Next thing that Naruto knew, it was raining electricity that seemed to target him directly. He never seen a lightning style ninjutsu like this one before, since the only one he knows of is the Chidori.

'_Man,'_ thought Naruto. _'There's got be away for me to hit him without getting electrocuted by his stupid electric rain. Wait maybe I can hit him with my rasengan, but I have to be quick.'_

Naruto immediately formed the all too familiar hand sign for his favorite technique. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He successfully created two clones, which one of the clones will help him make the rasengan while the other will distract Fang. Once Naruto had enough chakra, he was able to create the rasengan. This of course caused Fang to freeze up, before he realized he needed to evade Naruto's attack. So the thief was able to sidestep the rasengan as Naruto's attack collided into a tree.

'That was the rasengan,' Fang said to himself. "But how is that possible? Only the Fourth and Jiraiya know how to perform that jutsu."

Then Fang's eyes began to widen as he saw two familiar images appeared behind Naruto as he was recovering from hitting a tree. The first image was a beautiful young woman with long red hair and had purple eyes. While the second image, was a man with bright blond hair and the same blue eyes as Naruto. He wore the familiar cloak of the Leaf's Fire Shadow and on the back it said the Fourth.

"This can't be," muttered Fang. "Why am I seeing my brother and his wife? Does this mean that this little brat is my nephew, no that can't be? I was told he was dead. But how is this even happening?"

"Alright pal," said Naruto as he patted himself off again. "Next time, I won't miss."

But before Naruto could attack Fang once again, the orange-haired thief shunshined away from the area. Naruto had no idea what just happened, but came to a conclusion why his opponent fled.

"Ha," bragged Naruto. "I guess I was just too powerful for him to handle. Oh well, I could tell Tazuna he could start building the bridge and I will be his bodyguard. And after that, I will finally start to search for my uncle."

As Naruto began to walk back to the Rock village, he failed to notice that he was being watched by a certain thief.

"_Yeah in your dreams kid, because there is no way you would have been able to beat me," _thought Fang. _'But I just can't stop thinking about what I saw earlier. If he really is my nephew then why did Danzo, Koharu, and Homura lie to me? I guess the only thing I could do now is to keep a close eye on the kid, until I figure out what is going on." _

To be continued…..

* * *

**Author's Note: I will only call the jutsus in English since I don't know how to translate them into Japanese. (The ones I do know are the ones that Kishimoto created) So the ones I created will be in English as well. Also, I will be calling Neos 'Fang' until Naruto finally figures out that Neos is his uncle. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review the story. **


	5. Conversations with a Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only character I own altogether is my OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This story will mostly be in a Normal POV format, but I will occasionally thrown in Character POVs as well. **

* * *

**A Legend in the Making**

**Chapter 4**

**Conversations with a Thief**

It has been a period of two days since Naruto last confronted the thief known as 'Fang'. Now he currently is standing watch at the building site, making sure the thief doesn't try to attack Tazuna and Inari. Naruto told them about the fight and how 'Fang' retreated when he realized he was no match for the blond. Of course, Inari believed every word of it, but Tazuna had this lingering feeling that 'Fang' is not finished with them yet.

Naruto let out a yawn as he walked over to Tazuna. "Man this is so boring, maybe I should ask around about my uncle's whereabouts."

"Well," said Tazuna as he lifted a piece of lumber. "I didn't ask you to be my bodyguard, so I don't care if you go on that mission of yours."

"Yeah, but what if that thief shows up?"

"I think we will be fin-"

"Grandpa," shouted Inari as he pointed towards the south side of the construction site. "I think we got company!"

Naruto and Tazuna turned around to see what Inari was pointing at. They both gasped as the saw the familiar thief with the orange hair, walking towards them. Naruto immediately began to reach for one of his kunai, when 'Fang' held up his hands.

"Whoa," said 'Fang' as he stopped five feet from the tense blonde. "I only came here to talk with you."

"Why do you want to talk to me," asked Naruto as his eyes began to narrow?

"After that battle two days ago, I wanted to get know you a bit."

"Like, I want to become friends with a notorious thief."

"Will you just come and talk with me in private?"

"Fine," muttered Naruto as he began to follow 'Fang' out into the forest. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you."

The two walked into the forest for a good fifteen minutes, until 'Fang' found the perfect spot to chat with the annoyed blonde. The spot was a little clearing that had a small pond with lily pads and had huge trees that surrounded it. The clearing made a perfect place to have a private conversation with only the animals and plants to overhear.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about," asked Naruto as he sat down by the pond?

"You said you were searching for your uncle," asked 'Fang' as he leaned against a nearby tree. "Want to tell me why?"

"How did you know I was searching for my uncle?"

"I really didn't leave that battle we had, so I heard your victory chant."

"….Oh"

"So can you answer my question, I might be able to help you out."

"Well, my uncle goes by the name Neos Namikaze, ever heard of him?"

'_Of course I've heard of him, that's my name,'_ said 'Fang'. "Yeah I heard of him."

"Really," said Naruto excitedly. "Tell me everything you know!"

'_Well, I can't tell him that's my name since who knows what would happen if I did that. So, maybe it's best to let him figure out that I'm Neos on his own,' _'Fang' thought_. 'But I guess I can still give him clues.'_

"Hey," shouted Naruto. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you okay," said 'Fang'. "What I do know is that Neos Namikaze is the younger brother of Minato Namikaze, who is also known as the Fourth Hokage."

"Whaaaaaat? You're telling me that I'm the son of the Fourth!"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry," said Naruto sheepishly.

"I heard that Neos betrayed the village two days later after the Kyuubi's attack and was never seen again. But a few days ago, rumor has it that the guy lives somewhere around Cave Country."

"Yeah, I pretty much already know that, but I can't believe I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"By the way," asked 'Fang' "Do you even know what your uncle looks like?"

"…Ahhhh," shouted Naruto! "How can I be so stupid? How can I not remember that I would need a photograph of what he looks like? No wonder, nobody knows who he is!"

Suddenly, it began to pour as Naruto kept going on and on how stupid he was for forgetting a picture of his uncle. 'Fang' waited patiently in the rain as Naruto continued to rant, but finally decided it was time to get the blonde's attention.

"Why don't we go to my place," offered 'Fang'. "We could talk about this more, when we get there."

Naruto nodded and began to follow 'Fang' on a dirt path. It only took ten minutes for the two to come across a small cabin in the woods. The cabin was made out logs and it had a nice garden in the front while the trees shield it from the rain. As Naruto and 'Fang' entered the cabin, there was a small kitchen tucked away in the back while there was only one bedroom and bathroom. On the left wall of the cabin was a collection of three-pronged kunai that had tags attached to them, while on the right wall was a series of picture frames.

"Wow," said Naruto as he looked at the kunai. "Didn't the Fourth use weapons like this?"

"Yes he did," said 'Fang' as he removed his trench coat and placed it on his coat rack that was by the door.

"So why do you have them?"

"Well, he was someone important to me, so when he died I was told I could keep them."

"So that means you guys must be pretty good friends."

"I guess you can say that, he felt like a **brother **to me."

"Oh I know what you mean," said Naruto as he walked over to the wall with pictures. "I have a best friend who is like a brother to me too. Hey this picture of you and the Fourth looks like you guys must have known each other for a very long time."

"Yeah that's right," said 'Fang' as he walked over to the kitchen. "_You would think this kid would connect the dots after seeing all of this stuff, is he really this dense. _Anyways Naruto, do you like ramen because I was going to make some."

"Yeah I love ramen," said Naruto as he scrambled over to the kitchen table.

* * *

Tazuna finally finished the first half of the bridge. He knew he still had a long ways to go to finish the bridge for the Rock village's elder, Mr. Shiomi. He slowly let out a sigh as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. During the entire time of building the first half of the bridge, Tazuna couldn't help but wonder what 'Fang' wanted to talk to Naruto about. Of course he began to worry that the thief might harm the blonde, but quickly remembered that Naruto is more than capable of taking care of himself.

Just as Tazuna was about to leave the construction site, a brown ninja pug and three shinobi stopped right in front of him.

"Mr. Tazuna," said Kakashi. "We finally caught up with you."

"Oh, Kakashi and Sakura," greeted Tazuna as he once again swiped the sweat off his forehead. "It is so good to see you, but who is that guy next to you?"

"Oh," answered Sakura. "This is a Master Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sanin."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's true," bragged Jiraiya as he did his all too familiar pose. "I am the Toad Sage, Master Jiraiya and member of the Legendary Sanin."

"Well it's an honor to meet you."

Kakashi sighed. "Well it is nice seeing you again Tazuna, but we are here on mission to find and bring Naruto back to the village."

"So I guess you want me to tell you where he is," asked Tazuna as Inari walked over to him with a picnic basket?

"Yes, we do need you tell us where exactly Naruto is."

"Well, I think Naruto is still talking with that thief somewhere."

Jiraiya frowned. "This thief doesn't go by the name 'Fang' does he?"

"Yes that is exactly what he called himself," said Tazuna as he took a bite of a sandwich he grabbed from the picnic basket.

"Which way did he go?"

"Well," answered Inari. "I think bro left the village from the southern exit of the Rock village that leads in to the forest, but-"

"But what?"

"He left over four hours ago," finished Tazuna. "So we don't know if Naruto is still in the forest."

"Oh don't worry about that," said Pakkun. "I will be able to track him easily that is if the rain didn't wash out his scent."

"Before you guys go after Naruto," asked Tazuna as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Care to join us for lunch? We have plenty to go around."

"Thanks for offering," answered Kakashi as he and the others began to follow Pakkun once again. "But our mission has to come first."

* * *

After Naruto and 'Fang' finished their lunch, Naruto continued to look through all of 'Fang's old stuff. That's when Naruto discovered an all too familiar Hitai-ate.

'_A Leaf Hitai-ate,"_ Naruto said to himself. _"This means 'Fang' used to be part of the Leaf village.'_

Naruto kept staring at the Hitai-ate, not even noticing that 'Fang' entered the room he was in.

"I see you found my old Hitai-ate," said 'Fang as Naruto jumped up surprised.

"Man," said Naruto as 'Fang' chuckled. "You scared me! Don't do that again!"

"Alright, alright I won't do that again. But anyways, are you surprised about me used to being a Leaf shinobi?"

"Nah, since you used to be friends with my Dad, it's only natural you would be from our village. But there is something bugging me about all of this."

"So what is it?"

"How come you decided to become a thief and betray the village?"

'Fang' let out a sigh as he walked over to a nearby window. He knew that Naruto would eventually ask him that very question, but the problem was how was he going to answer it? After a few minutes, Fang let out another sigh before he turned to face Naruto.

"I only betrayed the village because supposedly there was nothing left for me there after the attack of the Kyuubi. So, once I managed to leave behind the village, I decided I wanted to change everything about me. And one of those things was my family's moral standards."

"Moral standards," asked Naruto curiously?

"Yes, my clan always viewed the life of any member of our family was to be honorable and trustworthy. They would want all members of the family to be polite, loyal, intelligent, and caring towards others. Since I was the last of my clan or _so I thought_, I decided to become everything that was opposite of what they believed in."

"So by becoming a thief, you would no longer be considered loyal, trustworthy, and honorable, right?"

"Exactly," said 'Fang' as he turned to face the window again. "But now a few days ago, I found out that I'm not the last of my clan."

"So do you know who it is?"

"Yes I do," said 'Fang as he turned to face Naruto again. "And he is right here."

"You mean he's somewhere in Cave country," asked Naruto?

"Yes he is," answered 'Fang' as he sweat dropped.

"Well, come on then," shouted Naruto as he scrambled towards the front door of the cabin. "I can help you find your relative while you help me find my uncle."

"Wait Naruto," shouted 'Fang' as he quickly snatched his trench coat from the coat rack and ran after the hyperactive blonde! _'Man this kid is so dense, why can't it he figure out that I'm his uncle? I even gave him a clue that should have been obvious by now. Sigh, I'm beginning to think that maybe I should break him the news.'_

Little did Naruto and 'Fang' know that they were going to have a run in on Team Kakashi very soon.

To be continued…..

Will Naruto ever realize that 'Fang' is the uncle he's been search for?

What's going to happen when Team Kakashi finds Naruto?

I guess you're going to have to wait until the next chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. Also I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	6. Found Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only character I own altogether is my OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This story will mostly be in a Normal POV format, but I will occasionally thrown in Character POVs as well. **

* * *

**A Legend in the Making**

**Chapter 5**

**Found Out**

The rain already had stopped since Naruto and 'Fang' left the little log cabin in the woods. It seemed like hours since the pair was speeding through massive tangles of the brush and branches in the unforgiving confines of the forest. They were both hurrying through their surroundings, since the young blond was so eager to help his orange-haired companion find his long-lost relative. Of course this made the oldest of pair sigh, since he knew who his long lost relative is and where he is. But his companion was too dense to figure it out on his own which made 'Fang' sigh even more. Then as the two managed to make it onto the road that Naruto used earlier with Tazuna, 'Fang' stopped suddenly. He sensed a collection of chakra signatures coming this way and only two of those he managed to recognize.

"Crap," Fang said to himself. "I'm not ready to meet with those two yet. I got come up with a way to keep-"

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Pervy Sage," cried out Naruto, snapping 'Fang' from his thoughts. "What are you guys doing here?"

"NARUTO," yelled the pink-haired kunochi as she punched him in the stomach. "How can you be such an idiot? Didn't you know that the world is a dangerous place for genin like us? You could have been targeted by enemy shinobi and we wouldn't have been there to help you!"

Naruto slowly began to pull himself back up while Jiraiya and Kakashi let out a sigh. During all of this, 'Fang' was trying to come up with the best possible plan to get him out of all this before his old friend and mentor spoil everything.

"Well," "Fang said to himself. "I mine as well get this over with."

Right on cue, Jiraiya and Kakashi turned their attention towards the orange-haired thief. 'Fang' could tell that this was really going to be along day and it wasn't going to get any better. So he took a deep breath before he started to greet the Toad Sage and the Copy Cat Ninja.

"Long to time no see, Kakashi and Master Jiraiya," greeted 'Fang causing Sakura to stop yelling at Naruto and watch the conversation unfold in front of them.

"Yes, it has been a long time old friend," greeted Kakashi sourly. "A lot has changed since you left."

"But let's get to the point," said Jiraiya as he folded his arms. "I've heard many horrible things about you over the years, many of which greatly disappointed me. Also, through my spy network, I've learned you even killed innocent merchants that refused to hand over their merchandise to you. You even created an alias for yourself in order to protect yourself from any enemies of your clan. So you decided to go by the alias 'Fang' or as the villagers call you, The Wolf of Death. So it is time for you to start explaining yourself and you can start by telling us your real name. Or do I have to do that for you?"

'Fang let out a sigh as Naruto was putting the pieces of information that Jiraiya said about to thief together. While Sakura and Kakashi stared at 'Fang' waiting for the answer they wanted to know.

"I guess," said 'Fang' quietly as the other shinobi were staring intensely at him. "I mine as well tell you all the truth. (Pause) My real name is Neos Namikaze, former ninja of the Hidden Leaf and the younger brother of Fourth."

After hearing the first part of what Neos said, Naruto felt his knees become weak as Neos' words began to ring throughout his head. He just couldn't believe that his uncle became this notorious thief that killed to get what he wanted. Now, he only wished that this was just a dream that he could wake up from. Naruto was now regretting his decision to find his uncle, sure it was great at first but now he found out something he didn't want to know.

"Why," asked Naruto? "Why didn't you tell me from the very beginning?"

Neos let out a sigh as his blue eyes stared into the blonde's eyes. "If I told you from the beginning, you probably wouldn't have believed me. Also I didn't know how you would react and seeing the way you're acting now, I wish you didn't know about me."

"I don't care about you being a thief. All I care about is having a blood relative that should have taken care of me when the villagers would call me names, hurt me, throw things at me and even tried to kill me for something that I didn't do. The two people that really cared about me at the time were Old Man Hokage and that masked person," said Naruto has his bangs casted a shadow over his eyes. "So why, why did you abandon me?"

Hearing those words coming out Naruto's mouth, pierced Neos' heart from all angles. It truly made him sad that he wasn't there for his nephew. But at the same time, he felt angry towards the ones responsible for separating him from Naruto. Neos knew he needed to tell Naruto the truth and he wasn't going to leave anything out. So Neos took a deep breath as Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto waited patiently for his next answer.

"Well," said Neos seriously. "I mine as well begin on the night where my life began to go to hell."

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Author's Note: Naruto and the others are finally going to hear about the events that led Neos to become a thief. Sorry that this chapter seemed a little too short. I was having a hard time figuring out where to go with this. Also it might take me a little bit longer to write all of my other chapters and stories since I'm in school right now. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
